Le rêve
by Ariel Hedgehog
Summary: Un rêve qui se termine différemment cette fois...


Le rêve 

Auteurs : Geneviève et Ariel

Courriels : Geneviève : Ariel : rien à nous, tout à eux!

Note de Geneviève :

Le texte ci-dessous était au départ une débilité de plus empoussiérée depuis belle lurette dans un coin éloigné de mon PC. Mais voilà qu'arrive Ariel avec ses idées de génie et sa volonté à toute épreuve. Enfin, il n'en faut pas plus pour que ne naisse une petite fic qui a, je trouve, fier allure.

En passant, je suis review-ovore. So...

Note de Ariel : Je trouvais que la fin laissait place à une suite alors j'en ai imaginée une

et voilà le résultat ! J'ai vraiment hâte d'écrire une autre fic avec toi !

PS moi aussi je suis review-ovore

Où suis-je? Devant moi, il n'y a que brouillard. Je suis dans un monde immaculé. Tout est blanc. Qu'est-ce encore? Je me sens perdue, faible. J'ai la drôle d'impression que chaque pas que je fais me ramène toujours au point de départ. Que m'arrive-t-il?

Je tourne sur moi-même. J'entends quelque chose… Des pas. Une personne, seule. Je ne vois toujours rien. D'où proviennent ces échos? Je me tiens sur mes gardes, mais la fumée m'aveugle. Et puis soudain, je le sens. Je sais que je n'ai rien à craindre. L'inconnu est derrière moi, mais je n'esquisse aucun geste. Je n'ai pas peur. Je n'ai rien à craindre, j'en suis sûre à présent.

Ses bras me serrent et je ferme les yeux. Ses longs doigts caressent la peau de mon ventre, me faisant tressaillir. Je frissonne alors qu'il dépose dans mon cou une myriade de baisers légers, descendant jusqu'à mon épaule. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux, en hume l'odeur. Son étreinte se resserre.

Lentement, je pivote vers lui et il pose son front contre le mien. Nos souffles s'entremêlent, ses mains viennent envelopper mon visage, caresser mes lèvres qu'il cueille enfin d'un baiser. Nos langues se trouvent, jouent ensemble pendant une éternité trop courte. Puis, je m'écarte et plonge mon regard dans le sien.

_Je rêve, n'est-ce pas?_ fais-je tout bas.

Il ne répond pas et j'ai ma réponse. Bien sûr. Comment pourrait-il en être autrement? Il n'y a qu'ici que nous pouvons être ensemble. En communion avec nos sentiments indissociables. Il n'y a qu'au pays des songes qu'il nous est permis d'oublier pour un court moment ce que nous sommes. Ce qui nous empêche de nous aimer librement. Ici, l'armée n'a pas sa place. Ici, peu importe que nous soyons major et colonel, que nous soyons dans la même chaîne de commandement. Ici, nous ne sommes que Sam et Jack. Un homme et une femme. Une seule et même âme.

Je me serre contre lui, les yeux brûlants de larmes.

_Je ne veux pas que cette nuit se termine_, soufflais-je contre son épaule. _Je veux rester avec toi, Jack._

N'étant que le fruit de mon imagination, il ne dit mot.

_Se réveiller fait trop mal. Je ne veux pas ouvrir les yeux et découvrir que tu n'es pas près de moi. Pas une fois de plus._

Nous restons longuement enlacés. J'aimerais que tout cela soit réel. Ne jamais me réveiller pour passer le reste de ma vie dans ce monde où je suis si bien. Loin de tout. Près de lui. Mais l'aube arrive, je le sens. Notre étau se resserre. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien.

_Ne part pas_, dis-je inutilement.

Mais son image se dissipe déjà. Son image devient de plus en plus floue. Je ne sens plus ses mains sur mes hanches, uniquement du vide. Encore des larmes dans mes yeux. L'instant d'après, je suis seule à nouveau. Comme chaque nuit, le rêve prend fin de la même façon.

Je n'ouvre pas les yeux tout de suite dans l'espoir de faire ressurgir des images du rêve dans mon esprit troublé. En vain. Je vais devoir me lever et affronter le jour qui se lève à peine. Je vais devoir me lever et affronter tous les autres qui sont heureux. Je vais devoir me lever et l'affronter, lui, le vrai, celui que je n'aurai jamais. Celui que je ne peux toucher, que j'embrasse uniquement lorsqu'il n'est pas là. J'ouvre les yeux et la réalité m'attaque de plein fouet. Il n'est pas là. Il fallait s'y attendre, il n'a pas le droit d'y être. Pourtant, je ne peux m'empêcher à chaque fois de souhaiter qu'il soit près de moi. La réalité est dure avec moi et ne laisse aucune place à l'espoir.

Le temps a été influencé par mon humeur. Triste, gris et maussade. Je me force à me lever mais le cœur n'y est pas. Je ne peux pas laisser mon cœur diriger ma vie. Je suis une femme de tête, c'est elle qui doit tout contrôler. Mais ma tête est contaminée au même point que mon cœur. Contaminés par cet homme. Chaque partie de mon corps et de mon esprit est touchée. Il est la maladie et l'antidote.

Jack. Le seul fait de dire son nom m'est interdit. Une boule se forme au fond de ma gorge. Je veux retourner là-bas! Je veux être avec lui tout le temps, le sentir près de moi, l'effleurer, capturer ses lèvres des miennes. Assise sur mon lit, je ferme les yeux et je me berce en laissant mon imagination vagabonder. Malgré moi, des traînées d'eau salée glissent sur mes joues. Je ne suis pas une mauviette, je suis forte. Je ne dois pas m'apitoyer. Il n'y a rien à faire, je continue de pleurer. Les larmes coulent, le temps passe.

Les yeux toujours clos, je continue à me bercer. Mon imagination crée l'impression fugace d'une main se promenant sur mon corps, mon visage, séchant mes larmes, caressant chaque parcelle de ma peau, éveillant en moi des sensations jusque là inconnues. Des lèvres se posent sur les miennes. J'embrasse cette bouche que je connais par cœur avec toute la passion qu'elle fait naître en moi.

Nous ne semblons jamais manquer d'air. Pourtant, une fois de plus, l'étreinte s'arrête. Je refuse. Je veux qu'il reste. Je l'agrippe, me cramponne à lui. Il ne bouge plus. J'ose enfin ouvrir les yeux. Il est là. Il ne m'a pas quittée. Il prend ma main et m'entraîne avec lui. Je laisse derrière moi tous les fardeaux que j'ai pu accumuler dans ma vie.

Nous sommes dans un tunnel immaculé. Il est tout de blanc vêtu et moi aussi. Je ne suis pas inquiète ni effrayée. J'irais n'importe où avec lui. Au bout du tunnel se tient une femme que je n'ai pas vue depuis mes quinze ans. Elle nous fait signe de passer la porte qui donne sur le paradis. Je le regarde. J'ai compris ce qu'il a fait et je l'accepte. Je le suis dans le bonheur qui nous est offert. Avant de m'embrasser, il murmure à mon oreille :

_Avec toi pour l'éternité._

Le docteur Janet Fraiser trouva le corps de son amie le lendemain. Elle s'était éteinte paisiblement dans son sommeil. Elle était partie rejoindre son âme sœur qui était décédée d'une crise cardiaque à peine quelques heures plus tôt.

Fin


End file.
